dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Highschool DxD: King's Conquest
Highschool DxD: King's Conquest is an upcoming fanfiction story that will be released sometime in the summer of 2016. It is set during the canon events of the original series, except with several original characters and new story arcs, and a new central plot point revolving around Noctis Chulainn Kresnik, a member of the Kresnik Clan with a unique destiny that could change the entire world. Plot Premise Set during the events of the first story arc of Highschool DxD, shortly after Issei's resurrection at the hands of Rias Gremory, a young man is tasked with investigating the unusual supernatural disturbances of Kuoh Academy, and subduing the possible threats. That young man is Noctis Chulainn Kresnik, a descendant of the Irish Hero Sentanta, better known by the name of Cu Chulainn, the Hound of Ireland. As a member of the Kresnik clan, which exists for the purpose of keeping the balance of the world intact, he is tasked with delivering "true justice" to those who would seek to begin a new Great War, and to protect all those he deems necessary. Characters * Noctis Chulainn Kresnik: A descendant of the famed Irish hero, Noctis is the main protagonist of the story, alongside fellow character Issei Hyoudou. He deeply believes in the values of his clan, and with his ancestor's weapon, Gae Bolg, and his Sacred Gear, he intends to deliver true justice to the world. He also has a mysterious past that becomes a major plot point during the events of the King's Throne ''story arc, set after the events of the ''Peace Conference Arc. * Issei Hyoudou: The current generation's Red Dragon Emperor, and self-proclaimed Harem King. He is the protagonist of the original series, and shares his main character status with Noctis. After being killed on a date with his would-be girlfriend, he is revived as a Devil, and servant of Rias Gremory, whom he deeply loves. He also has a younger sister, who's role becomes relevant during the events of the original story arc The Fafnir Knight. * Kyouta Asujibashi: A Devil under the service of Rias Gremory, and the holder of a mysterious, artificial Sacred Gear, Kyouta is a Rook alongside his girlfriend, Koneko Toujou. His right arm is deformed due to the nature of his Sacred Gear, and has resulted in him being ostracized for the majority of his childhood. He is the main protagonist during the events of the story arc, The Fafnir Knight. * Krysta Alumini: A daughter of a Marquis from the mythical kingdom of Novumundus, which has been unseen from the eyes of men, and cut off from the outside world. She, alongside her older sister, Myra, lead a group of loyalists against the corrupted regime of Octavius Fitzgerald, a dictator who overthrew the late Emperor, and took control of the country. She now seeks to return the missing prince, the last remaining heir of the royal family, and put him on his rightful place on the throne. * Amestris Kushrinada: A member of the extinct clan known as the Nephilim, he is the primary antagonist of the story. As the child of the first Fallen Angel, Lucifer, and the former Cardinal Archangel, Evangeline, he is by far one of the strongest characters in the series, and seeks to start another Great War. He is also the protagonist of the spin-off title, Highschool DxD: The Ivory Knightmare. * Kuroyukihime Hyoudou: The younger sister of Issei Hyoudou, and the current generation's "Lightning Dragon Empress." Similarly to Ashley Vonmey Kresnik, Noctis' sister, she has a massive brother complex, but accepts being apart of her brother's harem, much to his shock and displeasure. Her role is becomes relevant to the story during both the Fafnir Knight story arc, and the Excalibur Arc. Trivia * A majority of the story's characters are primarily based on characters from the Final Fantasy ''franchise, with the sole exceptions being Amestris Kushrinada, who is based on Cardinal Rolo from ''Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally, ''Kyouta Asujibashi, who is based on the unnamed protagonist of the game ''Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight, and Kuroyukihime Hyoudou, who is based off of Kuroyukihime from the series, Accel World. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Story